Corruption (ACiAR)
Do NOT confuse with Corruption as defined in SU canon, or for Gem Beasts as defined in ACiAR. Corruption is the impediment or total breakdown of a Gem's mental and physical processes. Much like corruption in computer data, corrupted Gems may cease to function properly, perhaps altogether. However, Gems are neurologically plastic, and can either heal from or cope with most forms of non-critical degredation. Most of the time, however, corruption is a debilitating disability at best, and a death sentence at worst. Fatally corrupted Gems may instantly disappear into their gemstones, never to return, or their demise may play out in a prolonged paroxism of contorting polygonal surfaces. There are a handful of viable cures for corruption, and only a few that work permanently. Causes *Gems that live long lives run the risk of mechanical wear, or "crunchrock", which degrades the internal circuitry and crystallographic structure of their gemstone and alters mental processes. The exact effects of "crunchrock" vary from Gem to Gem, but the most common are drastic changes in personality, temperament, and intellectual faculty. Very rarely does physical alteration of this kind produce dramatically visible corruption, but long-term wear may lead to "silent" corruption and the potential for a symptomless "death". *"Software" corruption occurs when energy sources, such as Liquid Light or nuclear radiation, tamper with the energy paths of Gem processes. These produce the more common symptoms of corruption such as misplaced anatomy, warped colors, dramatic size change, and breakdown of the body into simple 3D solids. Software corruption is easy to cure, as long a Gem's original program master remains intact. Even then, there's no guarantee that a Gem will retain their gained memories or personality. *Few devices and abilities may induce both "hardware" and "software" corruption in Gems, such as corruption bombs, Diamond "curses", and laser devices. These produce the most regularly fatal forms of corruption, with little chance for survival. Those that do survive such corruption may possess PTSD-like symptoms along with feelings of not being oneself, which may interfere with normal lifestyle. Cures *Self-healing is the most common cure for non-critical corruption, though its effectiveness varies, and may degrade over a Gem's lifetime. **Gems of the same mineral group may heal each other from corruption and other ailments through simulated secretions, usually sorrowful tears or wet kisses. *Diamond blessings, especially from a primary-color Diamond or Lonsdaleite, can aleviate or even reverse corruption symptoms. However, severe cases may require the Gem to remain in close proximity to their Diamond for long periods of time in order to heal, otherwise symptoms will return and likely worsen. *In extremely rare cases, corrupting a Gem afflicted with "crunchrock" may cause these conditions to cancel each other out. Though still mentally ill, the Gem may avoid survivor shock symptoms, though maintain an air of intimidation for those around them, simply for having been so random as to unrandomize the odds. Organic corruption Organic lifeforms, even organic Gem hybrids, are immune to corruption for the most part due to their non-circuit-based neuroplasticity. However, certain models of corruption bombs may produce sufficient energy as to damage organic life processes. Category:A Course in Advanced Rebellion